


i wish

by cinthiajai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthiajai/pseuds/cinthiajai
Summary: Allura felt a warm hand run down her bare arm and she smiled as she opened her eyes. She was side to side with Shiro and met his eyes, his dark hair mussed from sleep.He smiled back at her, “Good Morning.”Allura reached a hand out and ran it through his hair before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning to you too.”





	i wish

Allura felt a warm hand run down her bare arm and she smiled as she opened her eyes. She was side to side with Shiro and met his eyes, his dark hair mussed from sleep.

He smiled back at her, “Good Morning.”

Allura reached a hand out and ran it through his hair before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning to you too.”

She curled into him, her arms wrapping around his body and they stayed like that for a minute. She closed her eyes, ready to fall back to sleep but Shiro nudged her back.

“It’s six in the morning, Allura,” He whispered softly into her hair.

She moved her face into the crook of his shoulder and hummed, “Just five more minutes.”

“You have breakfast with your dad this morning.” He was slowly running his hand through her hair while his free hand rested on her lower back.

Allura pulled away from him and leaned on her elbows, “What are you doing today?”

“Flight simulations,” He kept running his hand through her hair. “And you?”

“Breakfast. Meeting with the media in the afternoon,” She leaned forward and kissed him again, “The gala is tonight.”

“I don’t think I’ll get to see you for another month,” He said softly, a sad smile gracing his face.

“We’ll make do.” Allura pushed herself away from him, even though his warmness and the bed was so tempting. His hand moved from her shoulder, down her arm, and then rested in her hand before she pulled away, putting her thick hair into a bun as she moved around the room looking for her clothes. “I wish we were normal.”

“And I wish you weren’t married.” Shiro whispered as he watched Allura get ready for the day.

Allura grabbed her bag from where she dropped it the night before and left the room without looking back at him. Maybe in another world she wasn’t leaving him at the crack of dawn. Maybe in another universe they could be normal and do normal things together.

But she met him too late and this was their world now, kisses in dark corners and secret trysts where no one can find them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Drake and thought, why not.  
> Might continue it, might not, I like the idea.


End file.
